dreaminglivefandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Events last for 10 days with 4-5 days between events. During normal events, you play event lessons to unlock lesson stories and trigger battles. Gaining Event Points You gain event points by defeating challengers in battles with your battle teams. View the team formation guide for additional help. However, there are instances where point gain can be increased: Nightcaps Daily event challenges will usually offer Nightcaps. On the battle screen, click the circle button that reads アイテム (Item). You will see the option to use a Nightcap. Normal Nightcaps will multiply your point gain from battles by x1.5 for the next 10 minutes starting from the moment you activate the item. Golden Nightcaps are only available as bonuses for dia purchases during Gift Box events. Golden Nightcaps multiple your point gain from battles by x2 for the next 10 minutes. Gacha cards Cards from the latest gacha running alongside the event will have multiplied stats during battles. Additionally, gacha cards used in battle will grant a percentage of extra event points, with gacha Rare cards offering the lowest bonus percentage and SSRs offering the highest bonus percentage. The more copies of a card acquired, the larger the percentage of extra bonus points. The more copies of the current gacha cards a player has, the higher the chance a Special Battle will be triggered after an event battle. A Special Battle functions like a normal battle, but it rewards the player with several times more event points than normal battles upon completion. Notes: *The gacha bonus only applies to gacha cards that are specific to the latest banner. If you roll from the latest banner and get gacha cards from past banners, you will not receive any kind of bonus during the event. *Once the event is over, gacha cards will no longer have amplified stats nor will they offer bonus event points in future events, even if the event reruns. *Exception: seasonal gacha cards will offer point bonuses for all events. However, the point bonus will always be less than the point bonus of a card from the latest gacha. Seasonal gacha cards do not have amplified stats, nor do they increase the likelihood of getting special lives. Event Rewards Event SRs You gain the first copy of an event SR at 250,000 points. However, you need 2 copies of event SRs to crown (transform) them. Additionally, you need 4 copies to unlock both chapters of an event SR's card story. The next copies of the event SR are always available at 770,000 and 1,190,000 points. However, it requires much fewer points to attain a rank of 7,500 than to gain 770,000 points. Thus, if your goal is simply to crown your event SR (earn 2 copies), your approach should be simply: *Acquire 250,000 points *Rank below 7,500 With time, playing events normally should allow you to rank above 7,500 without needing to use items. Normal Point Rewards When you win a battle, you gain event points. Event points will unlock various rewards, such as: *Multiple copies of event SR cards *Event story chapters *LP- and BP-restoring items *Gems *Strengthening Points *Dream medals *GachaPoint feathers *Chit-Chats You can view the list of rewards available each event and how many points are required to get each reward by clicking on 報酬一覧 (Rewards List). Gift Box Event Rewards Occasionally, there will be Gift Box events. During Gift Box events, you will not gain items in exchange for points, but scissors you can use to play the event raffle. There are three types of boxes you can raffle from: the basic gift box, the silver gift box, and the gold gift box. Each type of gift box has increasingly rarer prizes. The gold gift box offers special coins which you can then use in the event shop to purchase copies of the event SR. By default, you start with the basic gift box. While raffling, there's a random chance your gift box will upgrade to a silver gift box. While raffling your silver gift box, there's a random chance you will upgrade to a gold gift box. After you pull from the gold gift box once, you will automatically be downgraded to the basic gift box. During Gift Box events, ranking will only net you badges (silver, gold, and rainbow), GachaPoint feathers, and log-in bonuses (silver, gold, and premier). Normal Ranking Rewards Ranking rewards are consistent across events, barring special types of events, such as non-rank events (which offer point rewards only) or Gift Box events. Event Challenges Event Challenges To access event challenges, click the "challenges" icon. Then, click the button that reads イベント (Event). Each event offers daily ("デイリー") and event-long challenges that will net you rewards, such as gems, Marshmallows (restores 1 BP), Hot Milk (restores 5 BP), Aroma (restores 50% LP), Candles (restores LP by max amount), normal Nightcap, and GachaPoint feathers. The BP- and LP-restoring items expire when the event ends. Normal Nightcaps expire every 4PM JST. Event Missions Like normal lessons, event lessons have missions with special rewards which you can complete by playing the lesson. You can view lesson missions by clicking on the 詳細 (Details) button on the lesson screen. Note: Like normal lessons, all event lessons contain two rounds of missions. Completing the second round of missions for a lesson will reward you with a chit-chat. The English twitter updates with translations of lesson challenges with each event. Event List Events/2018|2018 Events/2019|2019 Events/2020|2020 Category:Gameplay